


Roll Away Your Stone

by cerealkiller0



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brooding, Depression, Having sex in lieu of talking about feelings, Lonely Immortals, Lucifer believes in conspicuous consent, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerealkiller0/pseuds/cerealkiller0
Summary: Pierce doesn’t know want he wants, but that’s okay. Drawing out hidden desires is kind of Lucifer’s thing.





	Roll Away Your Stone

———-

Lucifer watches as Pierce sits perched at the bar nursing a scotch and absently rubbing at his side. No one other than Lucifer himself is aware that just an hour previously he’d been shot twice in the gut. 

He’d shown up at the penthouse in a bloodied T-shirt and requested Lucifer’s assistance to pull the bullets back out of the rapidly closing wounds. 

Lucifer had balked initially. After all, he’d made a deal to kill Pierce, not clean up after his failed attempts.

Pierce had rolled his eyes, with a terse “I didn’t shoot myself” and been halfway back to the door before Lucifer had a chance to change his mind. 

He’d pulled the bullets out with a pair of old needle nose pliers he found in a dented tool box housed under the bar sink, watching with morbid fascination as Pierce’s face contorted in agony as he somewhat carelessly tugged on organs, ribs, and muscle in his hasty search for metal.

Pierce vomited a bloody violent mess after the second bullet came out and made himself scarce as soon as Lucifer had found him a clean shirt. 

Lucifer hadn’t been surprised by the quick exit. He and Pierce had established a tentative truce. They’d mostly ignore each other at work. Pierce would drop by the penthouse whenever Lucifer came up with a new idea to kill him and depart in a usually exasperated huff when Lucifer wasn’t successful. 

Lucifer would then typically have to spend the next few hours cleaning up the blood spatter and gore Pierce inevitably left in his wake. 

This time however, he’d made sure to corral Pierce in his shower stall before trying his hand at abdominal surgery. The only clean up required was a quick rinse with the shower head. As such, he had plenty of time to pop down to the club.

To say he was surprised to see Pierce still there was an understatement. He’d expected that the man had slunk off to whatever hovel he occupied to brood alone. Although, brooding at the bar wasn’t really that much of an improvement.

Lucifer makes his way over to the bar, nodding to the bartender for drink as he sidles up to Pierce.

“I thought you’d left.” Lucifer says without preamble, perching on a barstool. 

Pierce takes a slow sip of his drink and shrugs. “Wasn’t really feeling like getting back on the bike just yet.”

Lucifer glances down at Pierce’s side, noticing a smear of blood where Pierce keeps rubbing. He reaches out and grabs Pierce’s wrist to still the motion. “Somehow I doubt that is helping.”

“It itches.” Pierce comments somewhat petulantly, bemusement clear on his face as he stares down at Lucifer’s hand on his wrist.

Lucifer just smiles and squeezes Pierce’s wrist, his thumb rubbing in a circle along his pulse point. Lucifer is surprised to note that it quickens at his touch. He eyes Pierce speculatively and comes to a snap decision.

“Come back upstairs.”

It should be a request, but it comes out somewhere between a demand and plea.

Pierce cocks his head sideways, eyes slowly rising from where Lucifer is touching him, up to his face. He looks wary. “Why?”

Lucifer takes a moment to glance around the room as he considers that question. There are many beautiful people here tonight. Plenty of smiling and eager faces. He could drown himself in the crowd down here, but instead his desire is to pull Pierce back into someplace dark and quiet. Someplace where it is just the two of them.

He knows what he wants, but does Pierce?

“You could have pulled those bullets out yourself. You didn’t need my help.” Lucifer points out instead of answering. “It probably hurt more than if you had done it yourself.”

Pierce slowly nods, giving him a repressive look. “You made sure of that… I didn’t imagine that gleeful look on your face as you twisted those pliers.”

Lucifer smirks. “Guilty. But that begs the question… why did you let me? Why come here at all?”

“Maybe I just wanted to feel something.” Pierce admits reluctantly, pulling his arm out of Lucifer’s grasp. “I guess I figured you’d be good for that.”

Lucifer frowns at him, not at all liking the implication. He stands and crowds against Pierce. “And you come to the Devil looking for pain?”

“The first thing you did when you learned my identity was to stab me through the heart.” Pierce returns in a flat, low tone. “The very next thing you wanted to do was dismembered me with a chainsaw.” 

Lucifer has to concede the point. Pierce had asked for help to die. Lucifer was the one who had decided to start with the most painful methods he could think of. Subconsciously, at the very least, he had been trying to punish Pierce. And he had relished in it. 

Well, not anymore. That was too much like what his father would have wanted of him. What was expected of him.

He smirks at Pierce and leans closer, suggestively. “Pain isn’t all I have to offer.”

Pierce snorts and turns back to the bar. He finishes his drink and sets the glass down with a firm clink as he stands. “Maybe pain is the only thing left that I can feel.”

Lucifer can almost taste the bitterness in his tone. He catches Pierce’s arm again as he pushes away from the bar. “I can make you feel something other than pain.”

Their eyes meet. Pierce just stares for a long moment, before taking a step forward. He is close enough for Lucifer to feel his body heat from his shoulder down to his knee. His ragged exhale is warm against Lucifer’s face. 

Lucifer’s fingers tighten against Pierce’s bicep. His other hand comes up, slides along his square, stubbled jaw, then tangles in his hair. He tugs him the last few centimeters forward into a slow kiss. 

Pierce offers little in the way of resistance, making this kiss infinitely more satisfying than the last they’d shared in an awkward parody of marital intimacy. 

As good as it is, Lucifer wants more. He has a feeling though, that if he goes any further in public, Pierce will start flailing away again. At that thought, Lucifer grins into the kiss and pulls back. “Come back upstairs,” he repeats, wheedling.

Pierce’s face is inscrutable as he studies Lucifer. He finally gives the smallest of nods. “Okay Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s lips curl into a delighted grin and he drags Pierce to the elevator.

Lucifer has Pierce pinned against the wall before the doors have time to shut, hands busy pulling at clothing as he trails open mouthed kisses across Pierce’s jaw and down his neck. Lucifer has Pierce mostly naked by the time they hit the penthouse.

Pierce has enough momentary foresight to kick his discarded clothing out of the elevator before the doors slide shut. 

Lucifer chuckles to himself at his own eagerness as he stumbles over the pile of clothing, toeing off his Louboutins with far less care than usual. He pushes Pierce in the direction of his bedroom, taking a moment to admire the curves of Pierce’s spine as he strides towards the bed, licking his lips as his gaze lowers. He could bounce quarters off that toned ass.

Well, he could if he didn’t have something even better planned for it. He smirks again and saunters towards his bed. Jacket, waistcoat, shirt and trousers hitting the floor as he goes. He is going to enjoy this. 

Pierce turns to face Lucifer once he reaches the bed. The briefest hint of hesitation crosses his features.

Lucifer doesn’t call him on it, though he makes sure to leave some distance between the two of them as he gingerly steps out of his boxer briefs, eyes trained on Pierce. He can’t help but think it is a little precious how skittish Pierce can be at times, despite all his alpha male posturing.

As if reading his thoughts, Pierce chooses that moment to step forward, reaching for Lucifer. His large palms come up, bracing Lucifer’s face and he is pulled into an aggressive kiss. 

Lucifer closes his eyes and meets Pierce’s lips, teeth and tongue. He fights to gentle the kiss, slow things down, pulling back from Pierce’s mouth whenever the contact becomes too rough.

Sure, Lucifer would have fun playing power games with Pierce, the two of them trying to one up each other with their sexual prowess, but that isn't what this is about. 

This is about desire. No one does desire better than Lucifer. And he knows what Pierce desires out of this. Both the one he has spoken and the one that he hasn’t.

He wants to feel something. And perhaps more importantly, he wants Lucifer to _make_ him feel something.

Lucifer can do that. 

He brushes his hands gently across Pierce’s waist, fingertips slowly sliding just below his still sluggishly healing wound, and pulls their bodies together.

Pierce gasps against Lucifer’s mouth at that first drag of their naked cocks against each other. 

“Like that, darling?” Lucifer questions, tilting his head and pressing a kiss into one of Pierce’s palms. His hands trail up from Pierce’s hips to his rib cage, and then slide back and down coming to rest at the small of Pierce’s back, kneading firm muscle.

Pierce lets out a sigh, tension bleeding out of his frame. His hands lower to Lucifer’s chest. “What are you doing Lucifer?”

Lucifer smirks. “I should think that would be obvious.”

It is clear from the look on Pierce’s face that it is and isn’t all at the same time. 

Lucifer knows the man is no stranger to sex, despite his recent bout of celibacy, but he’s beginning to wonder how long it’s been since anyone has touched this man with anything close to resembling tenderness. 

He is willing to bet it’s been centuries. He is perhaps the only one who could possibly understand what that feels like.

His smirk gives way to a softer expression. It leaves Pierce looking even more bewildered. Exposed. Maybe even a little afraid.

Lucifer pulls him in for another deep, drugging kiss. He doesn’t want to give Pierce enough time to stop and rethink this. He pulls him down onto the bed.

Once he has Pierce flat on his back, Lucifer stretches out alongside him, slides a hand across his firm chest, and insinuates a leg between Pierce’s thighs. 

His movements are unhurried. It strikes him suddenly that he literally has all the time in the world to be here and have his way with Pierce. The warmth that spreads through his chest at that thought catches him off guard and almost takes his breath away at the intensity.

“You still with me, Lucifer?” Pierce questions, mistaking his silent musings for distraction. 

Lucifer offers another deep kiss in response while trailing his hand from Pierce’s chest downward.

“Ohh,” Pierce breathes out as Lucifer’s hand encircles him. 

Lucifer watches delightedly as Pierce’s entire body shivers as he slowly strokes him. Goosebumps raise across his skin, his abdomen ripples, and his nipples harden to taut peaks.

As stoic a facade Pierce maintains at work, Lucifer is almost stunned by the responsiveness. Although, Pierce self admittedly hasn’t had so much as a snog in decades, so perhaps it isn’t so unexpected.

Lucifer knows all about the hypersensitivity brought on by years of going without. His eyes darken at the reminder of his eons in the pit. It makes him even more determined to make this good for both of them.

He leans in close and captures Pierce’s lips again. He takes his time with the kiss, tracing Pierce’s lips with his tongue, sucks suggestively on his full bottom lip, before slipping his tongue into the warm, welcoming cavern of his mouth. 

Pierce releases a needy sound, his tongue meeting and eagerly caressing Lucifer’s. His hips jerk forward, the flesh in Lucifer’s hand becoming even more rigid in his grasp.

Lucifer pulls back and takes in Pierce’s dazed expression, his blue eyes shining brightly with arousal. It’s a heady sensation, the power he has over this man at the moment. In any other situation, he might be tempted to gloat.

Instead he tilts his head to whisper a question. “Want me to take the edge off, darling?”

Pierce trembles at the feel of Lucifer’s lips against the curve of his ear. He nods jerkily in response to Lucifer’s question, not trusting himself to speak. He’d be annoyed at himself for unraveling so quickly at Lucifer’s touch, if it didn’t feel so good to just let go for once.

Lucifer flashes a wicked grin in response, shifting his grip just so and applying a little more pressure as he strokes. 

Pierce releases a full body groan and a single word slips out of his mouth sounding like a breathless prayer. “Faster..”

Lucifer obliges, none of the wickedness leaving his expression as he picks up the pace. He can tell Pierce is rapidly approaching the edge, hips lifting rhythmically in time with Lucifer’s strokes, the tip of his cock glistening with precum.

Lucifer swipes across it with his thumb, relishing in the wordless exclamation Pierce releases in response. He licks his lips unconsciously.

“_Yes_,” Pierce breathes out, staring raptly at Lucifer’s tongue, eyes darkened to cobalt with raw desire.

Lucifer can’t resist that expression. He slides down Pierce’s body and takes an experimental lick at his hardened flesh, just to see the response it elicits.

Pierce cries out. “Oh fuck!”

Lucifer smirks, then circles his lips around Pierce’s cock. He makes sure to catch Pierce’s eyes as he swallows him down, not stopping until he feels him at the back of his throat.

Pierce nearly levitates off the bed. 

Lucifer pulls back and repeats the maneuver until Pierce is coming down his throat.

Lucifer swallows greedily before releasing Pierce’s softening flesh. He can’t resist blowing a trail of cool air across Pierce’s oversensitive skin, just to see what Pierce will do in response. 

He isn’t prepared at all for the faint almost giggle Pierce releases as he shies away from the odd sensation. Lucifer grins stupidly as he climbs back up the mattress. He kisses Pierce again without giving it much thought, their tongues tangling together affectionately, effortlessly.

When he finally pulls back, Pierce is staring at him with a trace of wonder and an emotion Lucifer can’t quite place.

“You want me to… ah…” Pierce trails off as he reaches over to caress Lucifer’s cock with a large palm.

Lucifer restrains himself from arching into Pierce’s touch. “Reciprocate?” Lucifer finishes for him. He regretfully pulls Pierce’s hand back. “No, darling. I’m nowhere near finished with you yet.”

He sets himself on a task to find all of Pierce’s hotspots. Seeing which places he can caress or nibble against to make Pierce shiver or moan. The thin skin above pulse points. Just behind an ear. Across his collarbone.

He’s surprised to note Pierce is ticklish in a few places. He’s more surprised to find Pierce doesn’t seem to get off on pain at all. 

He jerks against a hard nip, tenses at firm grip, but stills again almost too quick to notice. As if he’s willing to take the discomfort, if that is all Lucifer is willing to give him.

It isn’t lost on Lucifer how much Pierce being here has to mean then, considering the man beneath him had literally allowed Lucifer to cut him in half with a chainsaw without complaint.

Something in Lucifer’s chest aches. He resolves not to think about it too hard, instead focusing on delivering pleasure to the man beneath him. 

He eventually pulls away far enough to retrieve a tube of lubricant from his bedside table. He holds it up in Pierce’s line of sight with a questioning gaze, flicking the cap open and slicking up his fingers with practiced ease.

Pierce wordlessly cants his hips and allows his bent knees to part, body apparently eager, but his eyes remain wary.

Lucifer gives him a _look_, feeling a little exasperated that the man can still look so suspicious after coming down his throat. He tosses the tube to aside and shifts between Pierce’s splayed thighs, bringing his slick digits up between his cheeks. 

Pierce releases a strangled noise that sounds suspiciously like a whine when instead of pushing inside, Lucifer fondles him instead. Thumb rubbing against his perineum while his index finger traces his opening, occasionally pushing just shy of the pressure needed to slip his finger inside. 

Lucifer watches as Pierce’s expression shifts from wary to wanton and his own lips curve upward into a grin. “Tell me you want this.”

“_Yes_, Lucifer.” Pierce breathes out, pushing against Lucifer’s teasing fingers. 

Lucifer’s grin broadens and he follows the motion, allowing two fingers to slip inside Pierce’s warm, willing body.

“Uhhnghh” Pierce groans, shifting his hips to draw those fingers further inside, his hands clenching at the bedsheets. 

Lucifer adds another digit, curls his fingers, and pushes back in.

Pierce cries out in response. “Lucifer!”

“That’s it, darling,” Lucifer praises, thrusting his fingers in again and again.

“Lucifer. Now.” Pierce growls at a particularly hard thrust.

“Pushy…” Lucifer mutters teasingly, even as he withdraws his fingers. He shifts closer to Pierce and lifts his legs up to wrap around his waist, positing himself at Pierce’s opening. His hands trail up Pierce’s sides and then underneath him, fingers curling up and over his shoulders, bringing them almost flush against one another. He focuses on Pierce’s bright blue eyes for a moment before leaning down to claim Pierce’s mouth in a kiss.

Lucifer’s tongue slips inside Pierce’s mouth as he thrusts inside, penetrating him from both ends. 

He can feel Pierce’s responding moan more than he can hear it as he withdraws and then thrusts back in, movements as precise and graceful as a bowstring. 

Pierce attempts to move with him, but Lucifer’s preternatural strength prevents him from doing much more than holding on and accepting whatever Lucifer chooses to give him. 

Lucifer can pinpoint the exact moment Pierce realizes this by the way his entire body momentarily tenses.

Lucifer stills his hips in response, breaking their aggressive kiss so he can catch Pierce’s eyes. 

He expects wariness, but Pierce’s eyes are burning brightly with arousal instead. Lucifer offers a gentle grin and rocks his pelvis forward again, watching for the subtle expression changes crossing Pierce’s usually stoic face. 

He releases a gasp when Lucifer’s dick slides against his prostate.

Lucifer makes note of the reaction and hits that same spot over and over again until Pierce is breathless and panting. 

Pierce strains again in his grasp, then reaches his hands up to cradle Lucifer’s face, kisses him hard, then breathes out, “Finish this. Please.”

It’s the please that gets to Lucifer. He groans, feeling himself go even harder inside the tight heat he’s buried in. His head drops to Pierce’s collarbone and he redoubles his efforts, picking up speed as he thrusts harder and harder.

Pierce cries out suddenly, body tightening around Lucifer as his come spurts out between them.

Lucifer turns his head and bites down hard on the juncture of Pierce’s shoulder and neck, following him over the edge and coming hard inside him. 

He lays there for several long moments relishing in the feeling of warm, soft skin beneath him. He drifts into a state of hazy satisfaction, returning to awareness at the sensation of fingers trailing up and down his spine. 

“You know, this isn’t exactly what I expected when I came here tonight.” Pierce muses, voice pitched low and gravelly. 

Lucifer snorts, “Oh?” He shifts and slides out, pressing an apologetic kiss to Pierce’s shoulder at the wince he makes as Lucifer slips free. “Well, it wouldn’t do for the Devil to get too predictable, now would it?”

Pierce makes a soft noncommittal noise and goes silent.

Lucifer rolls to Pierce’s side and stretches luxuriously, but it isn’t long before he grows uncomfortable with the silence. “You aren’t going to start brooding again, are you darling?”

Pierce huffs, a grin teasing at the edge of his lips. “No.”

Lucifer reaches for him. First he touches the unblemished spot on his side, no trace of the bullet holes remaining, then his neck, where Lucifer’s teeth marks are rapidly fading.

“Nothing lasts,” Pierce says quietly, the grin sliding back off his face.

Lucifer’s brow furrows. He grips Pierce’s chin to get his attention and kisses him deeply. _ This could _ he thinks.

He wants to say it out loud. He does. But he isn’t entirely sure Pierce is ready to hear that.

“Sleep,” He offers instead. “I’ll be here in the morning.”


End file.
